Like A Child
by Salamon2
Summary: One day the 02 digidestined are walking through a lonely Desert when suddenly for no reason at all besides to start a good story, Cody runs off, T.K. and Kari go off after him and find an enemy to fight. This is before the episode: Kyoto Dragon.
1. The Battle and Curse

Like A Child  
  
The Battle and Curse  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 told me to tell you he just got some more inspiration on the Darkness Before Dawn Alternate Universe, story, but he has another idea to send out first.  
  
Salamon2 is pictured starring at his computer screen typing and chanting "I must finish this."  
  
Salamon: Opps. my hypnotism worked a little too well. Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Okay, let's get things straight; Arukenimon said she'd blast us into a billion bits if she saw us again?"  
  
"Yeah Davis, you were there when she said that" said Ken rolling his eyes  
  
"Yeah I know I just wanted to make sure all of you understood." said Davis and all of the 'new' Digidestined did a classic sweat drop scene, in the middle of a Digital Desert.  
  
"As long as I live I'll NEVER understand you Davis." said Yolei  
  
"Come on let's get going." said Cody as he rushed ahead of the others, even though he was nine, Cody was mature for his age, but sometimes on a rare occasion humorous, and quick. Maybe it's the last trait that I talked about that actually started the story because Cody had started running up a sand dune then down another than up, then down, the others were taken off guard and charged after him, but didn't find the footholds he had, so they kept sliding down the dune, especially Davis.  
  
"Here Kari, I'll hold your hand then maybe we could run up the dune together." said Davis starting to daydream about Kari  
  
"DAVIS! GET OFF OF MY HAND!" shouted Yolei  
  
"Opps, sorry Yolei." said Davis then reaching for the next closest hand in that messed up arguing pile of Humans and Digimon  
  
"DAVIS! GET OFF OF MY OTHER HAND!" shouted Yolei  
  
"Sorry again Yolei" said Davis then grabbing the next hand  
  
"Davis. if you want to remain alive, I would suggest letting go of my hand!" said Ken who was angry but could smile about it  
  
"Whoa okay! Gees you try to do something nice for a girl then it turns into total chaos!" said Davis. At this point Kari and T.K. had given up on trying to climb, the dune so they had their Digimon Armor Digivolve.  
  
"I don't see him anywhere T.K. ..." said Pegasusmon  
  
"Neither do I, Kari, and I can see pretty far." said Nerfertimon  
  
"Well he couldn't have gone far." said Kari  
  
"Let's see. dune, dune, rock, dune, dune, gigantic Digimon attacking Cody and Digmon, dune, dune, wait a minute." said Pegasusmon counting the dunes "Six dunes and a rock! Boy I thought there were seven million dunes!" said Pegasusmon  
  
"That's because you only counted what was below you." said Nerfertimon  
  
"Wait a minute guys you just saw a gigantic Digimon attacking Cody!" said T.K.  
  
"Well no duh!" said Pegasusmon  
  
"Don't you talk back to me!" shouted T.K.  
  
"Boys." said Nerfertimon and Kari as they rolled their eyes and circled around the arguing T.K. and Pegasusmon and then went towards Cody and Digmon.  
  
"DIGMON!" shouted Cody as his partner fell, weak and helpless, to the ground, and he dedigivolved to Uppamon  
  
"Well, well, well! It looks more and more like a victory every minute." said Arukenimon's voice but what stood there was not Arukenimon, at least not as the Digidestined had known her as  
  
"Try picking on a Digimon the same level as you are!" said Kari coming towards the Digimon  
  
"That would be no fun because there is no one at the same level present!" said the Digimon who then attacked Kari and Nerfertimon "Spider's Venom!" and the attack sent both girls into the sand, weak and barely conscious, as well as Salamon now laying there  
  
"AND WHAT LEVEL WOULD THAT BE? ROOKIE?" said T.K. as he galloped towards the Digimon on Pegasusmon's back  
  
"Spider's Venom" said the Digimon and she missed because Pegasusmon took to the air and flew fast circles around here head. She soon got confused and attacked in every direction, missing all but one time, but this did not send T.K. and Pegasusmon down to the ground but instead they all of a sudden started to glow, yes glow. And Pegasusmon galloped through the air towards the Digimon's heart.  
  
"Beat that awful monster Pegasusmon!" shouted Salamon with her last ounce of energy  
  
(Salamon's Note:()  
  
"You can do it T.K.!" shouted Kari, also with her last pound of energy  
  
(Kari's Note:()  
  
(Author's Note: Salamon's happy she only weighs ounces and Kari's not glad she weighs pounds)  
  
"HOPE GALLOP!" shouted Pegasusmon as he and his rider all of a sudden became a strike of yellow light aimed straight at the Digimon's heart  
  
"NOO!!" shouted the Digimon and T.K. and Pegasusmon galloped right through her "I will not be defeated. I curse both of you and those girls to relive your lives!" said the Digimon and she exploded, and Kari fell asleep.  
  
\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\///\\\/// \\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\  
  
"Kari, get up, we've got to go fight Piedmon." said Tai's voice, Kari figured he was playing a practical joke on her so she played along  
  
"Okay Tai." said Kari and she got up, she almost immeaditely noticed she was out of her bedroom and that Tai wasn't playing a practical joke  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. Next: Each Day We. 


	2. Defult Chapter

Like A Child  
  
Each Day We  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Ring a round the. "WHAT?"  
  
Salamon2: -_-!!  
  
Salamon: oh, alright, SALAMON2 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!  
  
Salamon2: ^_^!! Note: Short Chapter... In need of inspiration... hurry... I don't hear my E-mail box saying YOU'VE GOT MAIL yet...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tai." said Kari as she got up not used to her eight year old legs  
  
"What's wrong Kari, are you sick again?" asked Tai with worry in his voice  
  
"Umm. I think so Tai." said Kari falling and Tai caught her then gently laid her on the ground  
  
"You rest, we'll battle" said Tai taking off his head band and putting it under Kari  
  
"Well, it looks like an easy victim, lying down even" said Piedmon as he appeared after Kari had fallen asleep for a while  
  
"You'll make a marvelous addition to my collection of Key chains!" said Piedmon, Kari immediately rolled over and a headache immediately shot pain through her body. She got up and ran though, Piedmon swiftly on her tail.  
  
"KARI GET GOING!" shouted T.K. attacking Piedmon, though he was a human  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Kari as she watched terrified at what might happen, if her memory was correct. Piedmon through the white handkerchief at him. "NO!!!" cried out Kari as she watched in horror, but T.K. had tricked Piedmon, instead of just himself turning into a keychain so did Piedmon since he had been on the Digimon.  
  
"No. no!" cried out Kari looking at what used to be T.K., she didn't even know why she was crying anymore, for the loss of her friend or for the loss of security. Kari picked up Piedmon's Keychain, placed it on the ground and stomped on it twice, three times, and finally four times. A bright light appeared and suddenly... 


	3. Chapter 3

Like A Child  
  
In Sickness and in health  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Another short chapter?  
  
Salamon2: I hope not...  
  
Salamon: Well we'll find out... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
When the light subsided Kari found herself surrounded in Darkness but she could hear something like a heart beep, continuous, steady and strong. She also heard whispers of two females and one male voice faint in the background.  
  
"Doctor, her heartbeat is weak but steady" said a nurse  
  
"Well, there's not much more we can do... tell her family that all they can do is wait and pray..." said the Doctor a nurse opened the door and a yelling pounded into Kari's ears from the darkness.  
  
"How could you Taichi! How could you do this, you knew she was sick!" sobbed Kari's mom as she slapped Taichi across the face. Kari heard Taichi cry and run away from the scene. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden she saw things in the perspective that Taichi did.  
  
(A/N: I'm making that a separate story not connected to this so I can write something else)  
  
T.K.'s perspective (finally)  
  
"Matt!" cried out the four year old as he woke up from his early summer afternoon nap  
  
"What is it squirt? Are you know finally talking?" asked Yammato Ishida, walking into his brother's room from the hallway.  
  
T.K. nodded his head and started to speak "Kawi's in twouble" he said mistaking his r's for his w's.  
  
"Who's this Kari, is she your 'girlfriend' from Kindergarten?" asked Matt jokingly  
  
(A/N: I finally got info on Japanese school systems!  
  
Kindergarten: Ages 3 - Early 6  
  
Elementary: Late 6 - Early 12  
  
Lower Secondary: Late 12 - Early 15  
  
Upper Secondary: Late 15 - Early 18  
  
University: 18 - 21  
  
Jr. College: 18 - 20  
  
((In order to get a good job in Japan you must graduate from a University or a Jr. College by taking exams. You have to get into a University or Jr. College by taking exams, in fact the last year of Upper Secondary is called "exam hell")))  
  
"We've got to go to Hospitol" he said mixing up his a with his o in Hospital  
  
"Why squirt?" asked Matt  
  
"She's near Deaph!" said T.K. saying Death like Deaf  
  
"Whoa, you're a little too young to be talking about Death, why don't you go back to sleep" said Matt starting to force him to lie down again  
  
"NO! NO, NO, NO!" shouted T.K. struggling against his older and stronger brother. Matt had never seen his brother react this way  
  
"Alright already we'll go to the Hospital!" he shouted giving up  
  
  
  
Kari's perspective...  
  
Kari finished watching (literally -) Tai run into Matt and T.K. on his way out of the Hospital. T.K. was hurt but he got up immediately and ran into the door. Kari in her sense felt like her normal twelve year old self inside her four year old body which was unconscious.  
  
  
  
Matt's perspective...  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" asked Matt calming Tai down in the Ground Floor waiting room.  
  
"My sister's sick... Near Death..." said Tai crying  
  
"What's your sister's name?" asked Matt curiously  
  
"Hikari... she likes to be called Kari though... gosh, if she dies, I don't know what I'll do" said Tai sobbingly. Matt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in the state of being shocked.  
  
  
  
Kari's perspective...  
  
"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" shouted that male voice; penetrating through the Darkness she could see a yellow light coming closer to her  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE! HEY DON'T SHUT THE DOOR! HEY! DON'T LOCK THE DOOR!" shouted the male voice which was now muffled  
  
"Kari..." said T.K.'s normal voice, twelve year old voice. She could also even though hear his four year old voice as well. Kari struggled to gain control of her body but amazingly she found she could. She opened her eyes and found she was strapped to her bed, and electrons were all over her skin. She could barely move her hands but it was enough to just touch T.K.'s outstretched hand. And in the background she could see the Doctors getting the key to open the door, before T.K. could touch her but she did the best she could and he did as well having his hand avoid all the machines surrounding Kari. Their hands clasped and a sort of Clap came from the two that seemed to echo throughout time. A bright light flashed and Kari opened her eyes to see she was back to normal, and was holding T.K.'s hand, and he was normal too. In fact they were back in the desert.  
  
"KARI! T.F.!" shouted Davis' voice  
  
To Be Continued... (This could count as THE END but I want an epilogue so it isn't)  
  
Next Time: Epilogue 


End file.
